


Zobacz mnie teraz

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	Zobacz mnie teraz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you could see me now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319416) by Maia. 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# Zobacz mnie teraz

**I**

\- Wyjdź stąd - mówi cicho. - Wyjdź. Nie chcę…  
\- _Czego_ nie chcesz? – ostro mu przerywa. – Żeby ktoś ci przeszkadzał w staczaniu się na dno? Żeby ktoś cię wyrwał z tego cholernego letargu? Żeby ktoś poczuł jak śmierdzisz alkoholem? Lepiej ja niż twoja matka, nie sądzisz?

Draco wzdycha (co niby miałby odpowiedzieć?) i otwiera drzwi trochę szerzej. Pansy jest jak żywioł, myśli ponuro, jak wzburzone morze, jak fale, które niewinnie się cofają, by potem powrócić z olbrzymią siłą.

\- No więc – Pansy komentuje jego zachowanie niemal zarozumiale. – Przesuń się. – Szczupłą, bladą dłonią chwyta klamkę i pcha drzwi w stronę Dracona. Ten przekonuje się, że trzy filiżanki kawy na śniadanie bynajmniej nie wystarczą, żeby móc walczyć z tą dziewczyną.

Kompromitujące. Na szczęście Blaise tego nie widzi. 

(Och, tak. Całe szczęście. Tłumaczenie się przed dwojgiem przyjaciół jest ponad jego siły).

Pansy wchodzi do jego mieszkania, niedbale zatrzaskuje drzwi i kręci nosem.  
\- Śmierdzi – oznajmia, a Draco krzyżuje ręce na piersi i warczy:  
\- Nie zapraszałem cię tutaj, więc nie narzekaj z łaski swojej, nawet jeśli coś ci się nie podoba. 

Wzrok Pansy jednoznacznie mówi _zamknij się_. Draco milknie i przewraca oczami. Czasem nie ma najmniejszego sensu protestować; zna Pansy wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że jeśli postanowiła dzisiaj sprawdzić jego mieszkanie, to, niestety, ale to zrobi.   
\- Piłeś? – pyta badawczo, a Draco prycha nerwowo  
\- Nie do cholery. Nie jestem pijakiem.

Kiedy Pansy mruczy pod nosem: „No jasne” boli bardziej, niż Draco się spodziewał. Przez środek jego warstwy ochronnej, prosto pod skórę. Pansy tak potrafi. Tak to jest, kiedy zna się kogoś od lat, dzieliło z nim tajemnice, setki razy kłóciło, widziało, jak ta druga osoba płacze.

Pansy pewnym krokiem idzie do kuchni i otwiera lodówkę. Wydaje z siebie odgłos pełen dezaprobaty i potrząsa głową, kiedy wyrzuca przeterminowane jogurty, resztki indyjskiego jedzenia i sałatę w dziwnym kolorze.   
\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś coś normalnego? – pyta, a Draco zmęczony opiera się o ramy drzwi. Jest mu zimno, stoi boso, ma na sobie tylko bokserki, T-Shirt i zły nastrój, który ledwo jest w stanie pokonywać.

\- Nie wiem. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Ale jeśli cię to uspokoi: potrafię jeszcze coś sobie zamówić albo transmutować. To mugolskie jedzenie z dostawą nie jest wcale takie złe. – Pansy rzuca mu ganiące spojrzenie i zaczyna wyjmować zakupy z reklamówki. W lodówce lądują po kolei karton mleka, świeże winogrona, ser żółty, pomidory, jajka i sok pomarańczowy, a w szafce makaron, ryż i ziemniaki.

\- Przyniosłam ci muffinki – kontynuuje Pansy, jakby w ogóle się nie odezwał. – Usiądziesz teraz na krześle, posprzątasz stół, może włączysz jakąś muzykę, a ja zrobię herbatę. Żadnych _ale_. – Draco coś mamrocze, tylko z przyzwyczajenia i przesuwa na bok stos nieprzeczytanych gazet i nieotwartych listów.

Pusta miska na owoce (która do tej pory doskonale nadawała się na pojemnik na kapsle od piwa) napełnia się jabłkami, gruszkami, bananami, a nawet ananasem. Pansy widocznie chce wywrócić do góry nogami jego zwyczaje żywieniowe. Musi się na to przygotować.   
\- Ach – mówi, kiedy siada na krześle. – Pansy, nie jadam bananów, już zapomniałaś?

Pansy właśnie wyjęła z torebki staroświecki czajnik i teraz przygląda się Draconowi zmrużonymi oczami.   
\- Dopóki ja tu jestem, będziesz jadł to, co przygotuję – spokojnie rozkazuje. – Zrozumieliśmy się? – Draco patrzy na nią lekko oniemiały.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć: dopóki ja tu jestem? – pyta zdumiony. – To moje mieszkanie. Ja tu mieszkam. Ja. Nikt więcej. – Pansy nalewa wodę do czajnika, stawia go na kuchence i ostrożnie ją włącza.   
\- Oczywiście – delikatnie przyznaje mu rację. – Ale mam właśnie praktyki, a podczas przerw i po pracy akurat wystarczająco czasu, żeby tutaj zaglądać i coś ugotować. _A ty będziesz to jadł._  
  
Draco zamyka oczy.  
\- Pansy – zaczyna. – Pansy, wiesz, że cię kocham, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale, do cholery, nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. Chcę, żebyś sobie poszła. Wyjdź z mojego mieszkania. – W ogóle nie zauważył, że mówi coraz głośniej, a pod koniec to on sam jest najbardziej przestraszony, że tak wrzeszczał.

Pansy jest blada. Ręce jej drżą i spuszcza wzrok, kiedy sięga po torbę z zakupami i nerwowo idzie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Draco przełyka ciężko.  
\- Pansy – woła za nią. Jeszcze potrafi wyczuć, że zrobił kompletną głupotę, ale jest za późno, Pansy już poszła. Bo tak chciał.

Kiedy czajnik zaczyna gwizdać, Draco obiera banana. 

 

**II**

Przytula się ciepło i miękko do jego ciała, pozwala swoim małym dłoniom wślizgnąć się pod jego koszulę i chichocze mu do ucha, kiedy razem idą wzdłuż ulicy.   
\- Śliczny jesteś – chucha mu w szyję. Draco zmusza się do uśmiechu i mówi:  
\- Dziękuję, ty też. – Myśli czasami, że to kłamstwo wychodzi mu już perfekcyjnie.

Mimo że tego wieczoru nie wypił dużo, nie może sobie przypomnieć jej imienia. Jest wysoka, szczupła, ma blond włosy i idealnie odwróci uwagę na jedną noc. Jest dokładnie tym, czego Draco chce (albo przynajmniej sobie wmawia, że chce): odrobiną rozrywki, żadnych zobowiązań, uwolnieniem żądzy, niczym mniej i niczym więcej.

( _Boisz się_ – szepcze głos w jego głowie. – _Boisz się spotkać kogoś, kto spojrzy pod twoją maskę._ – Odwraca głowę, całuje blondynkę i tym samym ucisza głos).

\- Daleko jeszcze do ciebie? – chce wiedzieć dziewczyna. Jej oddech jest urywany, a usta uśmiechają się do niego uwodzicielsko. Nie jest kimś, komu Draco okazuje wiele szacunku (na jego szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć) i czasem sam się dziwi, po co sprowadza panienki do domu, przecież o świcie wyrzuca je wszystkie ze swojego łóżka i życia. Potrząsa głową i odpowiada:  
\- Nie, już prawie jesteśmy. – Muszą jeszcze tylko skręcić i wejść po schodach, zanim otworzą się przed nimi drzwi jego mieszkania.

Draco pozbywa się butów i rzuca płaszcz w kierunku garderoby. Dziewczyna uwalnia się od niego na kilka chwil, żeby ocenić jego mieszkanie. On przejeżdża sobie dłonią po włosach, a na ścianie jego odbicie patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.

( _Jeszcze jedna na twojej liście ludzi bez znaczenia_ – zdaje się mówić potępiająco. - _Jak długo to będzie jeszcze trwać?_ )

\- Chodź. – Wyciąga rękę. – Pokażę ci moją sypialnię. – Odwraca się tyłem do lustra i idzie wzdłuż korytarza. Palce dziewczyny obejmują jego i w następnej chwili ciepłe kobiece ciało przyciska mu się do pleców. Sam rozpina sobie koszulę i prowadzi jej drugą rękę do swojego nagiego brzucha. Draconowi nie pozostało wiele, ale ciągle jeszcze dobrze wygląda.

Dziewczyna mruczy cicho i pozwala Draconowi zaprowadzić się do łóżka. Materac lekko się ugina, kiedy razem na niego opadają, a dziewczę znowu chichocze. Zaczyna go to drażnić. Pochyla się nad nią (Melanie? Mandy?) i ściąga jej koszulę przez głowę. Jego usta znajdują jej miękką skórę, a jego język zanurza się w pępku. Jej chichot zmienia się w jęk, a koniuszek języka Dracona liże jej gęsią skórkę.

(Gdyby tylko się nad tym chwilę zastanowił, wiedziałby, że jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego przyprowadza tak wiele dziewczyn do domu; kiedy z kimś sypia, potrafi całkowicie wyłączyć myślenie. A podczas wojny jego mózg rozwinął denerwujący nawyk napadania go zwątpieniem, troskami i wspomnieniami, których nie potrzebuje, których nie chce, do cholery).

Jego dłonie biegną do paska jej spódnicy i powoli ściągają ją z jej bioder, ud, coraz niżej, a jego wargi w tym samym czasie wędrują w górę. Dziewczyna przywiera do niego i ciężko sapie coś, czego Draco nie rozumie (i go to nie interesuje. Wykorzystują się nawzajem i co z tego?).

Jego ręce wędrują po jej plecach i rozpinają biustonosz. W sypialni jest ciemno i kiedy Melaniemandy zdejmuje stanik, Draco widzi tylko czarne cienie, żadnej twarzy i to chyba dobrze. Czuje jej ciepłą skórę, sutki przyciskające się do jego dłoni i lekko się podnoszące, kiedy ostrożnie je głaszcze i ustami, językiem, zębami dba, by przerywany oddech Melaniemandy był jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dociera do jego uszu.

Dziewczyna drży lekko i nazywa go _Steve_ , chociaż on jest pewien, że nie użył dzisiaj tego imienia (dość szybko się zorientował, że _Draco_ w mugolskim świecie brzmi jeszcze dziwaczniej niż w Hogwarcie), ale co za różnica, lepiej być samotnym we dwoje i razem spędzać czas, niż samemu rozmyślać, kiedy życie tak przerażająco źle się potoczyło. 

Palce Dracona wędrują do paska jej bluzki i sprawiają, że Melaniemandy kilka sekund później leży przed nim naga. Klęka i chowa głowę między jej udami. Nie śpieszy się, zamyka oczy i pozwala omamić się ciemności.

 

**III**

\- Jeszcze jedną – Draco zamawia ponuro i potrząsa pustym kieliszkiem w ręce.   
\- Dla mnie też – burczy Blaise. – Od razu podwójną.  
Kelner wyciera właśnie kufle mugolską ścierką i rzuca im potępiające spojrzenie.   
\- Chyba już wam wystarczy? – pyta niskim głosem. Draco i Blaise wymieniają szybkie spojrzenia, zanim równocześnie głośno warczą:  
– Nie, do cholery.

Kelner kręci głową, ale, milcząc, podaje Ognistą Whisky. Draco nie ma pojęcia, który to już kieliszek, przestał już liczyć i ma dziwne przeczucie, że z Blaisem wcale nie jest lepiej. Ale Draco ma w kieszeni brzęczące monety; wystarczająco dużo, żeby móc wypić jeszcze kilka podwójnych (wystarczająco, żeby całkiem przepić swoje życie, dumę, godność i wszystkie szanse, naprawdę).

\- Cholerne baby – prycha. – Nie ma z nich żadnego pożytku, tylko działają mi na nerwy.   
Jest tutaj od dwóch dni. Niezwykle rozsądna Millicenta zmusiła go do zrobienia (dość bolesnego) testu, żeby się upewnić, że nie zatruł się alkoholem ani nie zaraził jakąś chorobą weneryczną. Draco uważa to za bezczelność, naprawdę, przecież nie pije aż tyle, a jego _partnerki_ nie są całkowicie przypadkowe. Jest dorosły. Wie, jak się zabezpieczyć. 

(Nie wspominając o tym, że trzęsłyby mu się kolana, gdyby musiał oznajmić matce, że zostanie babcią. I to dlatego, że po pijaku przeleciał jakąś pierwszą lepszą. Tak, spodobało by się to plotkarskim gazetom).

Blaise kiwa głową z aprobatą i krzywi się przełykając łyk Ognistej. Płyn lekko pali i płonie w gardle, tym samym przypominając Draconowi, że ciągle jeszcze żyje, jeszcze jest, jeszcze czuje.  
– Tak – odpowiada Blaise szorstko chropowatym głosem, z wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś daleko. – Cholerne baby. Która tym razem? Pansy czy Milly?

Draco wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który można skojarzyć ze śmiechem.   
– Millicenta – odpowiada. – Millicenta i jej kompletnie porąbana psychika. Przysięgam, ktoś w Mungu musiał jej coś dać. To przestaje być normalne, z takim zachwytem uczyć się niemiłosiernie długich łacińskich nazw, żeby przygotować się z anatomii, produkcji leków czy jakichś innych bzdurnych przedmiotów. Przecież nigdy tak się nie zachowywała.

Blaise wzrusza ramionami i macha ręką.  
– Dorasta – mówi niejasno. – Wie, że to chce robić w życiu i się tego uczy. Czasem tylko przesadza z tą swoją troską.   
Draco przygryza zębami dolną wargę. Chce zapytać, czy według Blaise’a jego życie jest kompletną porażką. Wie jednak, że Blaise odpowie szczerze i nie jest pewny, czy zniesie bezpośredniość najlepszego przyjaciela, a przynajmniej nie w środku nocy po kilku Ognistych.

Zamiast tego pyta:   
\- A u ciebie? Jak tam z… eee… Siobhan? – Blaise marszczy brwi i patrzy na niego zbity z tropu.  
– Z kim? – dopytuje rozbawiony i pokazuje barmanowi, że chce dolewkę.  
– Siobhan – powtarza Draco – twoim ostatnim nabytkiem. – Słowo _związek_ nie pasuje do relacji, jakie Blaise zwykł mieć. On się nie angażuje, tylko flirtuje, uwodzi, uprawia seks i odchodzi do następnej. 

\- Skończyłem z nią parę miesięcy temu – oznajmia i podsuwa kelnerowi kilka monet w podziękowaniu za kolejną kolejkę. Gdyby umysł Dracona nie był tak przesłonięty alkoholem, zapytałby, dlaczego ani Pansy, ani Millicenta mu o tym nie powiedziały. (Przez jedną bolesną chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl pytanie, kiedy przestało być tak jak dawniej: wspólne spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi i rozkoszne omawianie życia uczuciowego każdego po kolei. Plotki w najelegantszej formie.)

\- I? – Draco marszczy czoło. – Znalazłeś jakaś nową, godną twojego zainteresowania? – Blaise pije swoją Ognistą, aż paruje mu z uszu i nozdrzy.   
– Nie – mówi w końcu i odwraca głowę, żeby móc zobaczyć Dracona. W powietrzu między nimi wiszą wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa. Draco pyta sam siebie, kiedy jego przyjaciele przestali zwierzać mu się ze swoich problemów, bo zaczęli się bać, że nie radzi sobie nawet ze swoim własnym życiem.

(Mają rację?)

 

**IV**

Na zdjęciu nad kominkiem widać dwoje młodych ludzi, kobietę i mężczyznę, oboje o blond włosach, oboje uśmiechnięci i z błyszczącymi oczami. Ona nosi długi, niebieski szal z wełny dookoła szyi, a on trzyma ją, by zaraz delikatnie do siebie przyciągnąć i pocałować. Draco najchętniej odwróciłby ramkę, tak wielki sprawia mu ból długie przyglądanie się tej scenie, ale nie potrafi się na to zdobyć. 

Millicenta siedzi w fotelu w salonie i wpatruje się w fotografię. Draco nie może mieć jej tego za złe. Jemu też odwrócenie wzroku nie przychodzi z łatwością.   
– Co… - chrząka Millicenta, jej głos jest bardziej cichy i niepewny niż zwykle. – Co u niego słychać? – Draco wzrusza ramionami i podaje jej filiżankę gorącej herbaty z odrobiną mleka, dokładnie taką, jaką najbardziej lubi. 

\- Całkiem nieźle, tak mi się wydaje – odpowiada spokojnym głosem i siada naprzeciwko Milly na drugim fotelu, również z kubkiem w ręce. Jego palce są zajęte głaskaniem ucha naczynia i jego zewnętrznego dna.   
– Jest w szpitalu, więc powinnaś wiedzieć więcej niż ja, prawda?

Millicenta stroi miny.  
– Jakby nam biednym studentom cokolwiek mówili – udaje, że się skarży. – Żeby dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, co nie dotyczy bezpośrednio nauki i moich pacjentów, musiałabym chyba ukraść karty chorych. A gdyby to się wydało, serio miałabym cholernie duży problem. – Z każdym słowem nabiera pewności siebie. Widocznie chce się upewnić, że Draco nie zacznie rzucać talerzami, jak wtedy, kiedy jego ojca zesłano do Azkabanu.

\- Odwiedzasz go? – chce wiedzieć Millicenta, a on czuje, jak wyrzuty sumienia chwytają go za gardło.   
– Ostatnio nie – duka wymijająco. – Miałem… po prostu tyle na głowie… - Nawet dla niego brzmi to jak kiepska wymówka, w końcu w czasie wolnym nie ma nic do roboty poza jedzeniem i piciem. Ale nie musi mówić jej prawdy wprost. Ona i tak ją zna. 

Wyświadcza mu tę przysługę i kiwa tylko głową, nie komentując tego głupiego usprawiedliwienia.   
– W zeszłym tygodniu widziałam twoją matkę – wtrąca mimochodem. – Martwi się o ciebie. Merlinie, wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy. - Przygląda mu się krytycznie. – Pansy mówi, że chcesz aplikować na studia. Co ty na to, żeby najpierw zacząć się znowu regularnie myć i wychodzić z domu nie tylko wieczorami i nie tylko po to, żeby zaliczać panienki w Londynie?

Draco gapi się na nią przez chwilę, aż Millicenta odwraca wzrok.   
– Jasne, Casanowo – rzuca. – Jestem dziewczyną, więc nie mogę mówić takich rzeczy. Zrozumiałam. Mógłbyś w końcu przestać gapić się na mnie z takim zdziwieniem? Byłabym wdzięczna.   
Draco kiwa głową i mruczy zmieszany:  
\- Przepraszam.   
Najzwyczajniej w świecie odzwyczaił się, że ktoś mu się stawia w ostrych słowach. 

\- Okej – oznajmia Millicenta. – Umówmy się: od teraz codziennie rano bierzesz prysznic. Albo wieczorem. Obojętne. Myjesz głowę, obcinasz włosy i wreszcie przestajesz zapuszczać tę potworną brodę. Pojutrze idziesz ze mną i Pansy zrobić zakupy. Bez dyskusji! Przeciwnie, ciesz się, że nie bierzemy ze sobą Blaise’a. Znowu zaczniesz dbać o wygląd. I nie mam na myśli zalotnych uśmieszków i zaciągania jakichś panienek do łóżka. Jasne?

\- Skończyłaś? – pyta Draco z lekko wyczuwalnym sarkazmem w głosie. Millicenta obdarza go czarującym uśmiechem i słodko odpowiada:   
\- Nie, mój drogi. Będziesz się też znowu zdrowo odżywiał. Żadnych paskudnych dań na telefon. Warzywa, owoce, sałatki. Przestaniesz też tyle pić. Będziesz z nami wychodził, wypożyczysz kilka mądrych książek i znajdziesz dziewczynę, z którą będziesz się mógł umówić.

Draco unosi wysoko brwi.  
– Zaplanowaliście mi całe życie – stwierdza drwiąco. Jego cynizm wydaje nie robić wrażenia na Millicencie.   
– Przestań, mój drogi, znam cię lepiej, niż ci się wydaje – wyjaśnia. – Twoje nędzne próby kpin mają tylko ukryć, jak bardzo jesteś wzruszony, że tyle o tobie myślimy. Więc wykorzystaj w końcu szansę, którą ci dajemy i przestań tak fenomenalnie niszczyć sobie życie. 

 

**V**

Sylwester to jednocześnie punkt krytyczny i zwrotny. Draco nigdy jeszcze nie był tak pijany; ledwo jest w stanie patrzeć prosto przed siebie. Ściska dziewczynę w krótkiej czarnej sukience. Chce jeszcze raz dać upust temu wszystkiemu, jeszcze raz wziąć to, co może dostać, zakończyć szczęśliwie ten parszywy rok i triumfująco zacząć nowy.

Okłamał przyjaciół, żeby go nie znaleźli. Nie chce, by wiedzieli, co robi. U jego stóp leżą puste butelki po wódce, a podłoga w obskurnym barze jest pokryta klejącymi się orzechami. Draco chce stąd wyjść, a nie jest trudno przekonać dziewczynę, że jego mieszkanie jest o wiele wygodniejsze niż damska toaleta w knajpie.

W domu szybko przechodzi przez korytarz i ciągnie ją za sobą. Po chwili lądują w jego łóżku, a Draconowi przechodzi przez myśl, że jest bardziej pijany niż przypuszczał. Świat kręci się wokół niego o wiele za szybko i coraz trudniej, i trudniej jest mu znaleźć usta panienki. W poplątanej, bolącej masie, jaką jest jego mózg, słyszy głos: _Jesteś żałosny. Dumny, arogancki i nadęty._ Kiedy długie, szczupłe palce dziewczyny wędrują do jego spodni, jęczy i ma nadzieję, że głos zaraz zniknie. 

_O niczym nie myśl_ \- rozkazuje sobie w myślach. - _O niczym nie myśl, przestań myśleć, ciesz się chwilą, przecież tego chciałeś, pamiętasz, seksu o północy, kiedy na zewnątrz strzelają fajerwerki i mugole witają nowy rok._

Nie wie, od czego to zależy (pewnie wódka w którejś butelce była zepsuta. Alkohol może się zepsuć, prawda?), ale chociaż dziewczyna jest słodka, śliczna i pieści go ciepłymi ustami i zwinnym językiem, on _nic_ nie czuje, żadnego pożądania, żadnego podniecenia, tylko _zwątpienie_. Co do Salazara skłoniło go do spędzania sylwestra z kimś obcym w łóżku, zamiast świętowania z przyjaciółmi?

Na niebie tańczą jasnozielone iskry, a zegar wybija północ, kiedy Draco zdecydowanie odsuwa od siebie dziewczynę i mówi, że powinna już pójść. Ona chwyta swoje rzeczy, obrzuca go przekleństwami (na nic innego nie zasłużył, naprawdę) i trzaska drzwiami. Draco zostaje sam, sam ze swoim bólem głowy, samotnością i rozpaczliwym pragnieniem, żeby w nowym roku wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.

Podciąga kołdrę na głowę, przytula się do poduszki, zamyka oczy i ma nadzieję, że nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy zajrzeć do niego z samego rana. Nie chce, żeby ktoś go tak zobaczył. 

(Draco myśli, że musiało minąć dużo czasu odkąd ostatnio tak bardzo się wstydził sam za siebie. Czy wprowadzenie zmian w życiu musi być takie trudne?).

Jutro, mówi sobie bez przekonania, jutro wszystko będzie inaczej.


End file.
